bit_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bit City Wiki
Wiki To-Do Been away from the wiki and Bit City in general for a while, but thanks to the new Moon City update it's regained my interest, so I thought I'd try and brainstorm some things that still need doing, as a reminder for me and for anyone else that wants to help out. So, in no particular order, here are some items that still need to be added to the wiki (and other suggestions for things to make it a little nicer or more complete): *Transportation: On top of the fact that many base costs for Planes and Boats are still missing (I bought some cost reduction Game Upgrades so I could do the math and approximate but I'd rather get the actual pre-upgrade costs) there are now 2 entirely new vehicle types: Satellites (the moon's Plane equivalent) and Rovers (the moon's Boat equivalent) that need to be added. Just need moon vehicle images now! *Buildings: There's still quite a few Special Building images that need to be added. Besides that, I thought it might be nice to have a section briefly describing the different upgrade buildings (the Bank, City Hall, Airport, etc.) and the "power earnings" (Windmills/Solar Panels), and also maybe an extra column on the regular buildings table with those weird little flavor text counter things (only Business and Service buildings have it, the text right below Demand, like for the Preschool it says "Naps taken"). Also, maybe a section detailing the Demand mechanic, how many more buildings of a certain zone you need to cause high, low, very high, very low, or normal demand and the respective bonuses or penalties of each one. *Cities: Still missing some population info for the new moon cities, and I dunno, maybe we could add the little popup messages you get welcoming you to each new city. *Upgrades: Still missing some Game Upgrade prices, and it might be nice to add the icons for each upgrade *New pages: We really ought to add some kind of page detailing how keys and prestiging work, and info like what rate you earn keys at in each city or how many keys you should be earning from each complete city (those should be the base numbers of someone who hasn't purchased any levels of the Keeper of Keys Game Upgrade). Might be other things that deserve their own pages, but that's probably the biggest game mechanic that doesn't have a dedicated space for explaining it still. *Tips and Tricks: Just any tips and strategies anyone can think of would be helpful. *Other: Maybe some aesthetic changes? I threw together a logo in MS Paint but this is otherwise pretty much just the generic default Wikia theme, I don't know if a different color scheme, background, etc. would be better. Also, there's probably places where pages could/should be linking to each other but aren't. We don't need every use of the word "car" in the upgrades table to link to the Transportation page or whatever, but there's probably places where people referred to "Transportation" or "Upgrades" or whatever without linking to the respective page. Ok, that's everything I could think of for now, feel free to tackle any of these things or to throw some of your own suggestions on here. Lukebee (talk) 20:59, April 14, 2017 (UTC)